Fucking Perfect
by Blunt-Talking Witch
Summary: She's mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss 'No way, it's all good' But it didn't slow her down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated. Look she's still around. [NALU]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor the songs.**

 _ **'Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss 'No way, it's all good'**_

 _ **But it didn't slow me down.**_

 _ **Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.**_

 _ **Look I'm still around.'**_

it was another day at Fairy Tail, and Lucy was sitting in the barstool. Her hair is swinging freely behind her, sad smile is playing in her lips, her ears straining in the unfamiliar silence around her.

It seems wrong. No, it's wrong. This silence. Shouldn't there be a certain pink haired idiot and his blue cat annoying her? A blue haired girl who naggs Lucy to read her novel? The warm smile of Mira while serving her usual? Cana's everyday teasings? It all proved one point. That the Fairy Tail she'd known had gone quiet.

Too quiet for her own liking.

Not the kind of quiet that nobody's making noise anymore.

The silence she's experiencing is the kind of silence around her. You understand that? The kind of silence that nobody notice her. That nobody pays attention to her since last month. The kind of silence that is slowly killing her.

 _'Expect the Unexpected'_ she thought

But then, who's prepared to be replaced?

 _You._ she whispered. _You were prepared. You thought that you were prepared._

True enough, Lucy thought she is. The moment that they've seen Lisanna in Edolas, she knew that her life will never be the same anymore.

She knew that she'll lose Mira as a sister.

That she'll lose Erza as a good friend.

Lose Gray as a protective brother.

And lose Natsu as a bestfriend and partner.

Her whole life crumbled. Fear overtaked her mind. Lots of 'What if's' began to take place in her brain. And for the first time in her existance, Lucy had no idea what would happen next.

Her only option is to hope. To hope that everything will be the same. Pray that nothing will change.

Unfortunately, no one heard her.

Her family was destroyed once. It left her devastated. And she's fully cured because of her friends, her second family. But now that her cure is taken away from her, she have no shoulder to lean on.

She can take being beaten to death.

She can take being called 'weak'.

She can take being as poor as a rat.

But she can't take that her own family will turn her back againts her.

She took a glance at them, and there she saw Lisanna with 'her' whole team. Lucy didn't know if she still have the rights to call it 'her team' if they've been going on missions with Lisanna already for the whole month. A sad smile appeared on her face once again. Fangs of jealousy peirced through her heart. Not because of Lisanna and Natsu, but because of everyone. She understand that everyone will be rejoiced for Lisanna's return. Heck, even Lucy's happy. What she doesn't understand is why did she need to be ignored through the process?

She knew that Lisanna and Natsu aren't together. But she can't stop to feel jealous, even if she doesn't have the rights to be. Keeping all of her emotions and thoughts to herself will make her go crazy. She's not used to only talk to herself.

There's always a guy who gets a hold of you. Not the kind of hold when Erza out her into a death grip that she calls 'hug'. Or when Happy holds her back when he carry her.

She refers to the "can't stop thinking about him" kind of hold. Like the Romeo and Juliet love story. When she's swept up with Rose and Jack's whirlwind affair on board Titanic, or watching Brad and Angelina's real love unfold in Mr & Mrs Smith. How Lucy wish to have that kind of true love.

Love's really unpredictable. Uncontrollable. To the point that you want your hair to be perfect when she's going to see him. When her skirt became shorter just to wake something in him. When her underwears eveloved into Victoria Secret's lingerie closet.

And then she woke up, realizing the truth. That the guy ― who is an idiot. The guy who has an abnormal hair color. The guy who eats fire. The guy who is more like a dragon than a human. The guy who saved her ass more than times she cared to count. The guy who introduced her to her new family. And the guy who sneaks to her bed ― is the only thing that she can think of.

And she hadn't let herself believe that.

Hello! Blunt is here! I really don't know where is this story going. And I'm HESITATING to continue it :3

Tell me what you think. Revieeeeeeeeew! :)

― Blunt-Talking Witch


End file.
